Wireless networks transmit and receive information utilizing varying techniques and protocols. For example, but not by way of limitation, two common and widely adopted techniques used for communication are those that adhere to the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards such as the IEEE 802.11n standard, the IEEE 802.11ac standard and the IEEE 802.11ax standard.
The IEEE 802.11 standards specify a common Medium Access Control (MAC) Layer which provides a variety of functions that support the operation of IEEE 802.11-based Wireless LANs (WLANs) and devices and a Physical Layer (PHY). The MAC Layer manages and maintains communications between IEEE 802.11 stations (such as between radio network interface cards (NIC) in a PC or other wireless device(s) or stations (STA) and access points (APs)) by coordinating access to a shared radio channel and utilizing protocols that enhance communications over a wireless medium.
IEEE 802.11ax is the successor to 802.11ac and is proposed to increase the efficiency of WLAN networks, especially in high density areas like public hotspots and other dense traffic areas. IEEE 802.11ax also uses orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA), and related to IEEE 802.11ax, the High Efficiency WLAN Study Group (HEW SG—) within the IEEE 802.11 working group was considering improvements to spectrum efficiency to enhance system throughput/area in high density scenarios of APs (Access Points) and/or STAs (Stations).
To reduce power consumption, a Low-Power Wake-Up Receiver (LP-WUR) can be used with the above wireless protocols. The LP-WUR provides a low-power solution (e.g., ˜100 μW in active state) for always-on Wi-Fi (or Bluetooth) connectivity of devices such as wearable devices, IoT (Internet of Things) and other emerging devices that will be densely deployed and used in the near future. The LP-WUR concept was introduced to the 802.11 community in late 2015, and since then has received much attention. There is an ongoing effort to soon start its standardization as part of the evolving IEEE 802.11 standards specification.